Lighting fixtures, such as downlights and ceiling lamps, as well as some hardware products are often secured or fixed to a wall with a spring hook. Related art spring hooks are typically fixedly connected to the wall and/or to the product with fasteners (e.g., screws) and nuts. Accordingly, installation of related art spring hooks may be time consuming. Additionally, the screws and/or nuts used to install these related art spring hooks are prone to disengagement due to unthreading. Related art spring hooks are also prone to swinging and/or swiveling (e.g., rotating about the axis of the screw), and therefore these related art spring hooks may not provide a stable structure to support lighting fixtures or other products.